bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Book of Mormon Christmas special
This currently unnamed Book of Mormon Christmas special is part of VeggieTales' Book of Mormon Project. As suggested, it tells the story of the first Christmas in America. Cast of Characters *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato as Himself *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber as Nephi *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Himself *Kristin Blegen as Laura Carrot as Herself *TBA as Samuel the Lamanite *TBA as Nephi Story Bob and Larry travel back in time to the ancient Americas. Bob tells the history of the people: after the death of Lehi, his descendants were divided into two groups; those who followed his youngest son Nephi were called Nephites, and they were a righteous and industrious people who obeyed God. Those who followed Lehi's two oldest sons Laman & Lemuel were called Lamanites; they were a lazy & wicked people, & they had wars with the Nephites. As centuries went on, however, things kind of went in reverse for these two groups; while many of the Nephites became wicked & prideful, the Lamanites obeyed God commandments & became more righteous than the Nephites. Samuel, a Lamanite prophet, travels to a city called Zarahemla to preach to the wicked Nephites, commanding them to repent. But the Nephites won't listen to Samuel & throw him out of the city. Just as he is about to return to his own land, the Lord tells Samuel to return to Zarahemla & tell the people the things that the Lord will put into his heart. Samuel obeys the Lord & returns to Zarahemla. Since the Nephites will not let Samuel back into the city, he climbs to the top of the city wall & preaches from there. He prophesies that the Nephites will be destroyed in 400 years unless the people repent & have faith in Jesus Christ. Samuel tells the Nephites that Jesus Christ will be born in five years & that he will save all those who believe in him. He then tells them about the signs of Jesus’ birth: a new star will appear, & the night before Jesus will be born it will not get dark. Then Samuel tells them the signs of Jesus’ death: there will be three days of total darkness—the sun, moon, & stars will not shine; there will also be thunder & lightning & earthquakes; mountains will crumble, & many cities will be destroyed. Some Nephites believe Samuel & repent of their sins. The rest of the Nephites, however, do not believe Samuel & they threw rocks & shot arrows at him. But the Lord protects Samuel, & none of the rocks or arrows hit him. When the people see he can not be hit, many more believe him. Most of them, however, still won't believe Samuel & try to capture him but he jumps down from the wall & runs to his own land. Once back home, Samuel begins teaching the Lamanites, & he is never heard of again among the Nephites. Years pass by, & the Nephites see great signs & miracles that prophets had said will happen before Jesus Christ’s birth. But some Nephites say the time for Jesus’ birth had already passed; they proceed to mock those who still believe Samuel the Lamanite’s prophecies. The people who believe in Jesus Christ & in the prophets are sad to think that something might keep the prophecies from being fulfilled. Despite these doubts, the people watch faithfully for a night with no darkness, which is the sign that Jesus Christ will be born. Those who do not believe in Jesus Christ choose a day to kill the believers if the sign does not happened. A prophet named Nephi becomes sad because of the wickedness of those who do not believe in the Savior, & so he prays all day for the people who are going to be killed. The Lord comforts Nephi & tells him that it will not get dark that night, & Jesus will be born the next day in Bethlehem. That night the sun goes down, but it does not get dark. The sign of Jesus Christ’s birth had come, & the people are astonished. Those who had planned to kill the believers faint when they see the sign; they are afraid because they had been wicked, & now they know that the Savior will be born & that the prophets had been right. It stays light all night; when the sun comes up the next morning, the people know that Jesus Christ will be born that day. That same day, a new star appears in the sky, just as the prophets had said it would. The prophecies had been fulfilled. Nephi & other Church leaders baptize all those who believe & repent. There are glad tidings in the land because the words of the prophets had been fulfilled. Jesus Christ had been born. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Book of Mormon Project Category:Specials